clubpufflefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oliverml7
Welcome! Hi Oliverml7 -- we are excited to have Club Puffle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Club Puffle Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks for making this wikia Just sayin thanks. no prob No problem! I find it fun! Wikia Errror Oliver, When I go to the home page it's glitches. ya That happend to me to. i just went to my talk page and it went away. add can you add a image for the page Beta Items? yes okay --Jlegodedit1 01:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) help! Help, i cant make a page because the home page has a glitch, and the click this link to make page thing that you added got erased by acident! I can help! Just scroll up! There is a Create Page ubove on this page! --Jlegodedit1 02:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much! Yaaaaaa! woo hooo! The home page is fixed! Check it out! Fisher's Mistake Good geuss but the Fishing hat is not in the wilderness, Princess Chirp is there and the Flit skywalker sword ir the Chirp's slave outfit, There are 2 because well I don't think you want a Binki..... But you've been working hard! Thanks Oliver! --Jlegodedit1 23:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) puffnes Hi! Can you make a page about puffnes? I dont know very much about Phineas And Ferb... Stick With Puffnes & Furb Okay! how? Hey there, how do you meet chirp? Simple Simple you go into the wilderness, and the famos carcter will change. It is curntly chirp. Sneek Peek New item sneek peek: Dude Hat sounds cool! Wow! That sounds like a cool item! I will probley get it. Anthor sneek peek Flare solo, Princess Chirp, and Flit Skyalker all get some items, in the new furnitchure flit Don't forget to make a page about flit skywalker. Opps-a-daisy Sorry I forget to put flit in the Carc sectoin. it ok Its ok, i did that. Need your opioin What do you think about Bouncea for Yoda Bounc-a Yod-a? i choose... I choose bouncea! It is easy to say. help! Help! I have no idea what kind of page to make! What do you think i should do an article on? Puffle Shuffle Puffle shuffle is going to bemade soon Good Good, and make sure you tell me ownce it is made. I made a page called bookshelf, and if you get a book idea, you can write the book title on this page! Iland Puff If you where reading Famous Puffles, you are probly wondering what Iland puff is I'm Gonna make a artakle